


Under the Sea

by hiddencait



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/F, Fandom Stocking 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/pseuds/hiddencait
Summary: They swim.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [margalo_streussal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/margalo_streussal/gifts).



> The giftee mentioned Anne/Max and later noted she was a fan of mermaids with lesbian mermaids as a plus. I couldn't help but think of that GORGEOUS scene with Anne in S3! Hope you enjoy it, giftee!

Her hair glows red like coral, muted by the water above except for those brief moments when she slides through a shaft of light piercing the waves. Max cannot help but stare; it is the first time she sees her lover thusly, completely in her element and graceful in her movements as on land she only seems to be in battle.

 

It was worth learning to swim for this view, Max thinks, worth risking the drowning deep that she has so rarely admitted she fears. Even so, her newly taught skills are nothing compared to the ease with which her Anne cuts through the water, diving down to retrieve a shell that caught her eye, one to be added to Max’s growing collection later, then rising to the surface again in a series of somersaults, the most playful she ever allows herself to be with an audience.

 

Max knows just how honored she should be that she is allowed to be part of that audience. It is only she and Jack who have seen this side of her red haired love. Only she and Jack who are deemed worthy.

 

Jack has never joined her like this, though, has never swum beside her for anything but a battle. Even then, Anne’s expertise far surpass her tall partner’s and often he is left behind on deck, watching as she swims at the side of their crew as she once did their late captain to strike at an enemy ship like a nightmare rising out of the water.

 

Max wonders if he regrets that distance, that knowledge that Anne will ever swim farther and faster than he, will flit just out of his reach if he’s not careful. She’ll return of course; their Anne is ever loyal to those she loves.

 

Just as loyal as she is to her sea.

 

Max treads water, allowing the waves to buoy her up and over as they crest. Below her Anne still swims, cradled in the sea as she never is by the land.


End file.
